


Lust in Casino

by LittleVolcano



Category: Hell or High Water (2016), Margin Call (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVolcano/pseuds/LittleVolcano
Summary: Toby在赌场遇见了Peter并发生了一夜情。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：Toby / Peter （斜线有意义，前攻后受）

Toby让贫穷的疾病在自己的身上终止后依旧一无所有，他做的一切都是为了他的儿子，他不会后悔。但是每当夜深人静的时候，他总是会想起Turner。

他开着车四处流泊，到一个随机的地方落脚，去一个随机的赌场。他不再选择安静的坐在吧台，而是看自己的心情随机的选择较不陌生的项目慢慢耗掉自己的存款。

就算他不带着大把的筹码依旧有异性接近他，但他都只是礼貌的微笑回应。

这不代表他不和女人做，只是他离婚的原因除了贫穷也包括了他不只和女人做。

他肯定他今天想要带一个人回去酒店的房间，但不是柔软的女性，而是更为结实的男性。

或许是他抱他，又或者是他抱他，管他的。

在他的前妻告知会有另一个男人搬入他为儿子准备的家后，他需要一场可以让他狠狠发泄的性爱。

 

因此他不考虑不远处那看上去过于纤细的男人，眉眼间都写着自己很精明的粗眉毛，酒店那精心整理过的眉毛显示那人明显是个基佬。

 

但是人生总是充满了意外，他在一小时后在赌场外和那个一开始看不上的白净青年对看了几眼，不知怎么的就接过了对方点燃的烟。

Toby吐出烟雾上下的打量着面前西装笔挺的人，而面前的人也在对他做着同样的事情。

“你住在这附近？”  
“就今晚来说，是的。”

那个人弹了弹烟灰，微扬脖子直直的望入Toby的眼眸深处。

Toby习惯性的伸出舌尖滋润干燥的嘴唇，当他回神，两人已经在无人的电梯勾着对方的后颈粗暴的互啃，一刻都不想浪费。

“我希望你有润滑剂，Peter。”在房门完全关闭前Toby嗓音低沉的耳语。  
“这是当然的。”被压在墙上的那人主动的扯开衬衫领口，露出线条优美的锁骨，无声的邀请着Toby在上头留下痕迹。

Toby一边亲吻那人的脖子，一边解开自己的衣服扣子，将衣服随意的丢在酒店地毯上。  
Peter的手掌贴上他完全裸露的腰肢，用身体的力量让Toby交换了位置。

“叫我的名字，”他伸出舌舔舐Toby的耳廓，看上去纤细的双手限制了Toby手部的动作“我喜欢人在被我操的时候哭喊我的名字。”

“或许是我操你呢？”他抽出那人的腰带听着那人从胸腔发出的笑声，用力的把他推倒在床上。

“你喜欢主导？”Peter往里头移动，准确的抓过身后的枕头枕在自己的后背并躺下，多毛的胸膛曝露在半敞的衬衫外。还裹在西装裤下的双腿M型的张开，中间的鼓起在灯光下格外明显。

“那么就来取悦我。”

Toby毫不客气的撑在Peter的身上，低下头啃咬Peter已经满是瘀青和被胡渣蹭红的脖子，手覆盖上Peter裤子上的鼓起用力的摩擦。Peter的手抓住Toby的头发，一边呻吟一边挺胸的引导Toby啃咬胸前那毛发较为稀疏的部分。

在Toby舔上胸前的茱萸的同时将Peter的西装裤连带内裤往下扯，那深粉色的阴茎从内裤里弹出。Toby嘴上吮吸的动作让Peter的耳边充斥着啧啧的声响，加上握着阴茎的温度，让Peter忍不住的呻吟出声。

Toby并未撸动柱身，而只是用拇指来回的摩擦皱褶处。Peter忍不住的挺胯，Toby啃咬着他的茱萸轻笑出声。

“想要吗？”

Peter不服输的瞪了Toby一眼。

“起来。”

Toby顺着Peter的话站在床边，右手却还握着他的阴茎不放手。Peter抬眼看着一脸得意的Toby，拍开他不安分的手后自己蹬掉悬在膝盖的裤子，换了个姿势全裸的趴在床上。

他用手肘撑起自己好让他的脸可以刚好对上Toby那还未解开的的纽扣和拉链。

Toby低头看着抬眼注视着他的Peter，他缓缓的张开嘴慢慢的往裆部凑近，那令人疯狂的舌头还微微的伸出，口水的光泽让Toby口干舌燥。

Peter熟练的用嘴解开了扣子，那之后他在故意在拉链上耗了一些时间，享受着Toby那因为情欲而急促的呼吸声。当Toby的男根完整的出现在Peter的鼻尖之前，他伸出舌由下至上用力的舔着。Toby抓住了他的黑发，发出一阵阵的鼻哼。

“用上你的手。”  
“我为什么要听你的。”

然而在顶撞Toby后Peter还是用了他的手，握住柱身用笔尖轻轻的上下摩擦，并在Toby扯他的头发逼他口之前来到了根部张嘴含住了囊袋，粗糙的舌苔在口中活动着，磨蹭敏感的球体。

Toby的手伸往身边的柜子拿了润滑剂，Peter吐出湿漉漉的睾丸，用舌头来回的舔弄双球和柱身。

“屁股翘起来。”

Toby用力的扇了一下左边的臀辨，Peter的臀部本能的收缩。他一边撑起腿跪好，一边发出抗议的低吼，握住Toby张嘴含到最深。

Toby因为Peter的动作闷哼一声，他扭开润滑剂的盖子，浪费的往Peter的腰窝挤了半瓶。  
Peter因为冰凉的触感将腰弓成了更完美的弧度，Toby用手将腰上的润滑剂胡乱推开，弄得Peter的腰臀都是润滑剂的光泽。

Peter含着Toby更卖力的吞吐，Toby沾着润滑剂的指腹在他的诱人的穴口徘徊，轻轻按压着上面的皱褶。  
Peter发出一声娇喘将Toby吐出，他抹掉下巴的唾液往后退了几步让出位置。

“上来。”

Toby踢掉裤子爬上床，将后背靠在床头架上将腿开成M字形。

Peter爬到他面前俯下身再次含住他的勃起，屁股翘的比刚才还要高。Toby满意的扬起一边的嘴角，双手揉搓Peter的臀辨，手指慢慢的往中间凑近，掰开并将食指缓缓的捅了进去。

Peter忍不住停下动作，他的脸依在Toby的大腿根部大口的呼吸，感受着Toby的手指在后穴抽插的频率。

在加入第二根手指的时候Toby忽然抽了出来，他扶住Peter的肩膀将Peter往后推。正面躺下的Peter面色潮红，胸口激烈的起伏。Toby扑上前去又与他交换了几个吻。

“你很漂亮。”  
“闭嘴，我现在后悔让你掌权了。”

或许是肾上激素作祟，Peter连哀嚎都在挑逗Toby的情欲。Toby难得的露出笑容，一只手压着Peter本来就敞开的大腿，另一只手伸出三只手指往Peter的后穴探了进去。

Peter皱眉，开启的唇无声的呻吟。Toby过于心急的扩张弄得他有点疼，可身体却为这份疼痛而感到欢愉。

在体内的某一点被擦过的时候，他克制不住的惊呼了一声，腿部也跟着抽了一下。  
和他以往所做的一样，Toby找到了那个兴奋点后也集中的攻击那一处，Peter咬紧牙关，鼻子发出愉悦的哼声。

看着逐渐迷失的Peter，Toby俯下身含住了他的勃起。听着Peter失控的叫声他微曲手指快速的点压内壁里的那块凸起，顶着顶部的舌头随着激烈的吞吐动作快速摩擦敏感的铃口。

Peter的足弓曲成怪异的弧度，他抓着Toby暗金色的头发发出甜腻的叫声。

Toby吞下Peter射出的白色液体，贪恋的连残留在嘴角的部分也用舌尖卷入口腔。他将手指抽出那因高潮而收缩的密穴，套好保险套后压着Peter大腿至Peter的胸口，让那处敏感完整的曝露在眼前。

他对准了穴口，挺身全数埋入，甚至不给予还沉浸在高潮余韵的Peter适应的时间就开始了有力的抽插。

“…唔！啊、啊啊…”

Peter的手抓住Toby的肩膀留下一道道的血痕，因为猛烈的撞击发出零碎的叫声。Toby的低吟就像一头饥渴的野兽，只有Peter那不断绞紧再放松后穴可以满足他。

Toby每一次的撞击都顶到更深的地方，Peter的腿盘上Toby的腰，手环上Toby的背，再次勃起的阴茎让他几乎忘了自己。

“你轻点…呼、我的背后要被你抓、烂了。”  
“嗯、我喜欢…哈啊！就是那里！唔、…唔！！”

就在Peter快到的时候Toby降慢了速度，Peter发出不满的呻吟。Toby抓着他的腰，翻了过来。

“我累了。”

Toby扬起嘴角，Peter坐在他的阴茎上瞪了他一眼，一边难耐的前后扭动，一边用手将散落的发梳到后方，举手投足满是风情。

“摸我。”

Toby的双手抚上了Peter的侧胸，拇指在胸前那凸起的地方来回摩擦。Peter露出满意的笑容，开始上下的动作。

Toby从这个角度看着自己的硕大不断的进出Peter，润滑剂的光泽和Peter因为先前的性交而泛红的臀部让Toby的呼吸又沉了一分。

他忍不住的配合Peter的动作往上顶，Toby每一次顶垮都能听到Peter销魂的叫声，声音大得他开始在想这家酒店的隔音如何。

“哈啊、啊！我、我要到了…”

Peter焦糖色的双眼蒙上一层水光，Peter无力的把手撑在Toby的腰上，挺立的脆弱射出的乳白色液体溅在Toby的胸膛甚至他脖子的胡渣上。

他用力抓住Peter弓起的腰肢，发出闷哼，在紧致而炙热的肠道里完成了射精的动作。

Peter瘫在他激烈起伏的身上，不知足的在Toby的锁骨上留下了几个吻痕。

 

“这是我第一次想要一个床伴的电话号码。”  
两人在呼吸稍微稳定后，Peter一边玩着Toby粉色的茱萸一边说着。  
“而我竟然不抗拒你的想法。”

Toby抽出Peter体内疲软的阴茎，Peter还因此动作发出一声喘息。

“如果你想要你可以在里面过夜。”

Peter躺在床上看着给保险套打结的Toby满是抓痕的Toby，回味着刚才的性爱，期待着Toby真的会把电话留给他。

Toby起身从酒店电话旁找到一支圆珠笔，爬到床上示意Peter翻过身。

“你不是要写在我的屁股吧？”

Peter笑着说。

“虽然那里汗津津的，但是可以试试。”  
“又或者…”

Peter坐起身，勾住Toby的脖子，给了他一个短暂的亲吻。

“你可以直接说给我听，我对数字的记忆很好。”

蔚蓝色的眼看着焦糖色的眼，双方渐渐蒙上一层笑意。

 

“好吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 这是篇庆祝文，庆祝我在赌场赢了六十块哈哈哈哈哈我人生第一次赌钱然后赢了虽然只有一点点但是还是值得庆祝的事情嘛对吧！
> 
> 配对是 @silver_glass 定的，攻受是我定的。
> 
> 希望你们食用愉快。


End file.
